You've Got a Friend in Me
by GwenBrightly
Summary: An exploration into the previous generation of elemental masters and the relationships that existed within the group. After being bitten by the Great Devourer, Garmadon desperately needed a few solid friends and that's just what he got. AKA all the times Libber Gordon annoyed him into submission (and he secretly appreciated it).


**For Dragonpearlninja. Lately I've been thinking a lot about what the previous generation of elemental masters could have been like. This particular oneshot kind of popped into my head today while discussing my headcanon that Libber Gordon and Garmadon were reluctant best friends. It's a tad random, and totally all speculation and headcanon based, but I hope you enjoy this take on a dynamic the show really doesn't give enough attention to!**

* * *

"Hi! I'mheretotrainasanelementalmaster! YoumustbeGarmadonhaveyouseenyourfather?"

14 year old Garmadon gaped at the girl standing in front of him, completely baffled by her sudden appearance in the courtyard of his family's monastery.

"Um... Can you repeat that?" he asked, not sure what else to say.

"Oh. _Riiiight. _People can't understand me when I go too fast... Sorry!" she apologized quickly, shoving a strand of bright blonde hair out of her face. Garmadon frowned in annoyance. She was _loud. _

"I'm here to train as an elemental master," the girl continued, "you must be Garmadon. Have you seen your father?"

_Odd; his father hadn't mentioned taking on any new students._

"He's probably off meditating somewhere," Garmadon told her. Maybe if he just answered her questions she'd go away more quickly.

"Would you help me find him? I don't wanna accidentally zap someone again. That's always awkward. Like, really, really, _really_ awkward." she admitted, staring at her toes. He froze for a moment before he demanded to know exactly who she was because most people didn't just casually mention accidentally zapping others. Whatever that even meant.

"I'm Olivia Carmicheal, but you can call me Libber! Everyone does!" exclaimed Libber, holding out a hand. Garmadon shook it reluctantly and flinched at the slight jolt of electricity that shot through him.

"Oops... Really gotta get a handle on my lightning..." she muttered, shaking her head in dismay.

"Uh, yeah that'd be great... Nice to meet you, Libber?" he said politely, though he wasn't sure he believed himself. He'd considered his younger brother, Wu, to be the most annoying person he'd met up until now, but Libber took the cake. She flashed him a bright smile, oblivious to his misgivings.

"Nice to meet you, too, Garm!"

"_Sure,_" he replied sardonically. From his experience, visitors to the monastery had two reactions when they realized who he was: pity or disgust. And he didn't appreciate either.

"It _is_!" Libber insisted. She didn't understand why he was being so cold.

"...The whole _destined to be corrupted by evil snake venom _thing doesn't bother you?" Garmadon deadpanned. Her eyes widened.

"Pft, nah! Not really! You seem perfectly nice to me and I'm a _great _judge of character! Like this one time I was in the village and there was this guy who-"

"Can we get on with finding my father already?" Garmadon interrupted. He'd soon see if she were being truthful.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's do that!" she said agreeably before launching back into the story she'd been about to tell. She grabbed his arm and cheerfully drug him across the monastery grounds in search of her new teacher. They eventually found him sitting quietly by a pond, sipping a cup of tea just as Libber finished saying, "and that's how I ended up learning how to make whistles out of grass!"

"Ah, Olivia," Garmadon's father stated calmly, "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"So you really think you can help me control this?" Libber asked excitedly as she nearly took out a tree with a wayward bold of lightning she'd accidentally released. Garmadon flinched and took a step away from her.

"I... totally meant to do that!"

The First Spinjitzu Master shook his head in amusement before telling her, "We're going to need to work on that."

"Have fun with this one, father." Garmadon commented dryly before turning to leave.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to tell you that she will be joining you and the other young ones for lessons?" his father mentioned.

"But _father..." _the boy complained.

"It'll be good for you to have another friend your age."

"We are _not _friends!" insisted Garmadon in irritation.

"_Hey_!" Libber cried indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. He resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at her.

"Only time will tell, my son. Only time will tell..." the First Spinjitzu Master told them, smiling knowingly. Indeed, he was quite certain this girl would a true friend to both his sons with time.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! Your support is so wonderful! There will likely be more to this story eventually – I just gotta survive the soul sucking horror that is student teaching first. Feel free to tell me what you think!**

**~GwenBrightly**


End file.
